


Meet the Malfoy's

by Beau_bie



Series: The Cafe Saga [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Friends Who Are Family, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Soft Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Where Severus has met Harry's best friends and family, so he introduces Harry to his friends who became his family.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: The Cafe Saga [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786843
Comments: 11
Kudos: 136





	Meet the Malfoy's

Harry finished the last of the food preparation when Severus walked in. 

"Can I help with anything else?"

"The tables set?"

"It is."

"Then that's all. I just have to plate this up at the last minute and the rest is in the oven."

"Join me, we can shower together," Severus suggested.

Harry enjoyed showering with Severus, the thought of his lover's hands all over him was incredibly exciting. He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes please."

....

The first thing Harry noticed upon the Malfoy's arrival, was how stunning the whole family were. So beautiful, ethereally so. The second thing he noticed was their snobbish attitude.

"So, you're Harry Potter," Lucius, the patriarch, said, looking down his nose at him. 

"It's nice to meet you," he replied, shaking Lucius' hand. "Severus speaks so highly of you." 

Lucius was about to respond when Narcissa, who looked like royalty in a beautiful dress and large coat, spoke up. "Well, your eyes certainly are like emeralds, that was no understatement" she said, allowing Severus to take her coat and hang it on the coat stand.

Harry felt his cheeks flush at the compliment that Severus' must have shared with her.

Draco, their son, said nothing, following behind his father, his hair pulled back in a neat bun at the nape of his neck. He looked a lot like his father, except younger.

Harry excused himself to the kitchen to finish plating the entrées. He decided that they looked acceptable, peering into the living room and seeing Severus leading the Malfoy's to the table, he quickly served the entrées before sitting next to Severus. He was listening to them chat about Lucius' recent retirement, trying his best not to look too greedy as he ate his entrée. 

"We want to move once Draco finished university."

"I'm assuming you'll move to your home in France?" Severus asked.

"Yes, finally," Narcissa said, sipping from her glass of wine. "But we will be keeping our home here for Draco."

Lucius' attention turned to Harry. Harry had to admit that he was easily intimidated under Lucius' gaze. Harry could tell that the older Malfoy wasn't sure what to think of him. He needed to make a good impression. He knew that the Malfoy's were influential types. He also didn't want to disappoint Severus. He knew the Malfoy's were his family. "Severus tells me you don't study? You don't want to further your education?" he asked.

Harry felt his heart beat uncomfortably fast. He couldn't tell if Lucius was attempting to intimidate him, or of that was truly just the mans manner of speech. "I'm pretty content where I am," he admitted. He wasn't embarrassed about his lack of interest in furthering his education. However, Lucius stare was daunting. He didn't know how he could just say his job was fine. Lucius obviously thought that working in hospitality was not a worthy job. However, Harry saw no negatives. People enjoyed going for coffee, meals out with friends, and the like, and Harry had met the love of his life at such a job.

"Draco is studying law," Lucius boasted. "Top of his class too."

Harry wasn't sure what to say. He was thinking whether to compliment Draco or ask him about his class when Severus looked at Draco. 

"That's good to hear," he said, pouring himself and Harry another glass of wine. "How are you enjoying it?"

"It's good," Draco replied, seeming not in the mood to talk about it. He had this cool aloofness to him.

The conversation lulled as they finished eating, the conversation moving back to Severus' work at the University.

Harry took it as his time to organise the main meals. He stood up a few minutes after everyone had finished eating, collecting the plates and taking them into the kitchen. He was finishing the final touches on the main meals when he heard footsteps. He turned around, surprised to see Narcissa standing behind him.

"Can I help with anything?" she asked.

"Oh, no, I have everything under control. Thank you."

She nodded. "I must say you've been a most gracious host. I can see why Severus was infatuated with you. You are rather charming."

He wasn't sure if she was trying to get him to say something stupid, perhaps she didn't approve of him, the way his friends and family didn't approve of Severus. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, so he just nodded awkwardly, carrying plates out for Severus, Lucius and Draco before going back for his and Narcissa's, but she hadn't moved from where she had stood in the kitchen. She looked at him, resting her hand on the side of his face.

"I'm glad you're taking such good care of Severus. He is lucky to have you." She went to pick up her plate when Harry interrupted.

"I'll take that, how about you grab that bottle of wine?"

She looked at the bottle, picking it up and reading the label. A smile formed on her lips. "Sounds good."

...

After dinner, Harry was glad that Severus was entertaining in the living room so he could get most of the cleaning done. He knew Severus would disapprove of him retiring to clean, but Harry had to have the cleaning his way. He packed the dishwasher, wiping over the dining table, kitchen benches and sink.

He washed his hands before taking the cheese platter he had put together, carrying it into the living room with another bottle of wine.

Severus seemed pleased at his arrival, moving over on his seat for Harry to sit down, his arm snaking around his waist possessively.

Lucius poured another glass of wine. "Seriously, we're going to need to stay the night after all this wine," he said, a smirk pulling on his lips.

"I have the spare rooms made up," Harry offered. "You're more than welcome to stay."

"Thank you, Harry, we'll definitely take you up on that offer," Narcissa said. 

They spoke for some time, mostly about other people they knew, none of which Harry had even heard of before. Instead, Draco struck up a separate conversation with him.

"How did you meet Severus?" he asked, nursing his almost empty wine glass.

"At my old workplace. He came in every morning and eventually I asked him out. It all happened pretty quickly, actually. Are you seeing someone?"

Draco seemed put off by the questioning being on him, but he nodded. "I'm engaged to someone who was my classmates younger sister."

"That's an impersonal way to talk about them," Harry noted.

Draco shrugged. "When you come from a family like mine, you tend to marry into other families like mine. It's not that I don't get a choice, I do love her. I suppose it's really no different than what you have. Except you don't have any familial obligations."

"I don't quite understand?"

"Children. Continuing the bloodline. Clearly that isn't a thing you're interested in doing, being with a man."

"I'm... not interested in having children," he said, feeling nervous that the conversation, which he had to admit had started rather personally, and gotten even more so. He didn't even know Draco.

"Clearly," he reiterated.

"So you enjoy University?"

"As much as one can." He finished his glass, setting it on the coffee table. "You enjoy making coffee? Like, do you feel like you could do that for the rest of your life?"

"I actually took on a new job recently," he replied.

"Oh, that's exciting. What sort of work?" he asked as though it was actually the most boring thing he had been unfortunate enough to hear.

"You don't have to make small talk with me," Harry said. "I'm not offended."

"Oh, I am interested, that's just my voice," Draco explained.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise."

"This is the first time we've met. So-"

"Right. Breakfast shift at a hotel."

He nodded. "Guess that would be interesting. Meet lots of new people, as they'd say."

"It is. I quite like it."

"I'm curious. What is having a normal job like?"

"I haven't done anything different so I don't think about it. My parents have more exciting jobs. My father is an author and my mother is a neonatal intensive care unit nurse."

"And you didn't want to do either of those things?"

"I wasn't very studious in school. I actually preferred sport and skipping class. I was glad that I didn't end up having to repeat a year for truancy. My father was really disappointed," he admitted.

"Sounds like fun, actually."

"It was," Harry grinned. "Guessing you were the studious type?"

"I was. I'm sure you can understand why," he said, looking across at his father.

"I can imagine."

Draco picked up the knife, cutting off some cheese and placing it neatly on a biscuit.

"More wine?" Harry offered.

"I think I'll fall asleep if I drink anymore," he admitted. 

Harry looked at Severus' empty glass. "More wine?"

"Thank you."

He filled Severus' glass, and filled Lucius' and Narcissa's glasses too, before sitting back down. "Are you sure I can't offer you another glass?" he asked Draco.

"I really can't. I've drank more tonight than I have ever," he admitted. "Tomorrow is not going to be worth it."

Harry chuckled. "Wine is the one thing that still gives me a hangover. Severus has been buying more wines without preservatives and that definitely helps."

"I will keep that in mind for my future wine purchases."

Harry smiled. "Glad that I could assist." Harry finished his own glass of wine when Draco spoke to him.

"Where did you say the spare room was? I'm exhausted," he admitted.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'll show you." He stood up, waiting for Draco to say goodnight to his parents and Severus before leading him down the hallway to the spare bedroom. He opened the door, "Just in here. Bathroom is across the hallway there. If you need towels, a toothbrush, it's all in there."

"Thank you."

Harry nodded. "If you need anything else, just let me know," he said.

Draco nodded, stepping into the bedroom and closing the door.

Harry stepped back into the hallway, making his way back towards the living room when he heard Lucius speaking.

"I can see he takes good care of you," Lucius said. 

"I have to agree," Narcissa said, "I'm glad you found someone who is good for you."

"Haven't you two gotten sentimental in your old age," Severus responded, but there was no malice in his voice, in fact it was almost teasing.

Narcissa chuckled. "Perhaps. But we are very happy for you. We almost couldn't believe it when you first told us you were seeing someone."

"It is hard to believe," Severus agreed. "That someone like Harry, could even like someone like me. Especially after my mistakes," he sighed.

Harry frowned, his gut heavy with regret as Severus discussed their spat. Severus' obviously trusted the Malfoy's deeply, but Harry didn't want to be the topic of discussion when it reflected poorly on his own choices. It probably hadn't helped his image as a drunk that he had drank excessively during the night.

"Mistakes happen, gossip and rumour are unfortunately unavoidable where jealousy is concerned," Narcissa said.

"Care to elaborate?" Severus asked.

"Your loving partners friends don't approve of you because they are jealous. You stole away their always present friend, and now that he is in a relationship where he doesn't have to drop everything to come to their assistance, they aren't happy for him. Selfish, but, that's how I see it."

Lucius hummed in agreement.

"I didn't think of it that way," Severus finally spoke after what felt like minutes.

"That's the only reason I see for them not liking you. They hardly know you, nor do they seem to want to. Reeks of insecurity," Narcissa determined.

"Perhaps..."

Harry couldn't stop going over Narcissa's words in his mind. Was that what it really was about? It sounded right. He turned to sneak away when the floorboards betrayed him, squeaking obnoxiously. He panicked, but Severus spoke out to him.

"Harry?"

He swallowed and walked into the room. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yes. I was just going to call it a night. I'm exhausted," he admitted.

"I'm sure I won't be far behind you. Good night."

Harry pulled him into a kiss. "Night." He felt his face flush when he looked at the Malfoy's who appeared rather amused. "Oh... um... It was nice to meet you both," he said, embarrassed.

"Pleasure's mine," Narcissa smiled.

Lucius just nodded, leaving Harry free to head up to the bedroom. 

It hadn't been a total disaster, he decided, changing into pyjamas and climbing into bed. The Malfoy's hadn't made him feel as uncomfortable as his friends had made Severus feel, so that was a definite positive.

As Harry was dozing off, Severus opened the door, walking in. 

"Sev?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I was still awake," he mumbled.

Severus undressed and lay next to Harry, pulling him close and kissing him. "What do you think?"

"Hm... of what?" Harry replied sleepily.

"You were very good to my friends."

"I like them."

"Good."

Harry smiled, nuzzling into Severus. "At least they were polite to me," he said. "I wish my friends would show you that sort of respect."

"I think it's a little late for that."

Harry sighed, knowing it to be true. He just didn't want to let their opinions get to him again.

"Good night, Harry."

Harry pressed his lips to Severus'. "Night Sev."


End file.
